


Malam

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tokyo Expedition Arc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Suatu kebodohan Bokuto di malam hari, dan terjaganya Akaashi Keiji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> untuk Andrea Billy

**Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

This Story **(c) AiMalfoy**

 

* * *

 

Bokuto, ketika malam itu memutuskan untuk tidur satu ruangan dengan anak-anak Nekoma, nyaris saja menendang kepala Kuroo Tetsurou mana kala pemuda tersebut berkata mendengar suara samar-samar dari balik jendela yang terang saja membuat nyalinya—mau tak mau—menyusut, mengingat bulan sudah meninggi pertanda jam mendekati tengah malam. Ia bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa itu mungkin saja suara angin atau hewan malam, akan tetapi temannya itu justru mengatakan, "Memangnya kau belum dengar soal penginapan ini yang dihantui?"

"Jangan membual. Hantu itu tidak ada, _bro_ ," adalah apa yang ia ucapkan dengan harapan Kuroo akan segera tutup mulut, beringsut serta mertamenarik selimut, namun nyatanya ia malah seperti sedang menggali lubang ketika dengan santainya si kapten Nekoma berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan, kan, untuk memastikan? Hantu kan tidak ada, menurutmu."

"Kenapa harus aku, _sih?_ Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula ini sudah malam, aku mau tidur!" Bokuto menarik selimutnya sampai kepala, mengabaikan teman bodohnya yang terus saja menggoda, mengatainya penakut dan sejenisnya. Demi Tuhan, ia bersumpah bahwa Kuroo tak ada beda; sama penakut seperti dirinya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berat akan harga diri membuatnya berakhir berdiri dalam tempat sepi sendirian. Iya, sendirian. Teman kucingnya itu teramat sangat baik mendorong ke luar pintu lalu menutupnya kembali dengan ia yang berada di lain sisi. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, jika Bokuto memikirkan dan menyaring apa yang Kuroo lakukan, ini adalah rasa keberatan yang tersamarkan; Kuroo merasa keberatan dengan dirinya yang secara sepihak memutuskan bermalam satu ruangan dengan Nekoma, atau, bisa saja si jabrik itu merasa kehadirannya akan mengganggu acara mesra-mesraannya dengan Kenma.

Bokuto menggelengkan kepala, mengingat mengenai kebiasaan Kuroo yang sering menjahili menimbulkan seonggok rasa bersalah telah berprasangka buruk pada teman baiknya.

"Mungkin aku butuh udara segar."

Kemudian, di tengah gelapnya malam, ia bahkan sudah lupa soal hantu-hantuan. Bokuto lebih memilih untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar, berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar (atau sampai pagi kalau ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa esok hari pertandingan masih dilanjutkan) ketimbang harus mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membangunkan semua orang.

Menggeser pintu pelan-pelan, Bokuto membelalakkan mata kebingungan dengan apa yang pertama kali menyapa penglihatannya.

"Akaashi?" desisnya penuh tanya, yang dipanggil segera memutar kepala tak kalah terkejutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar, malam-malam begini?"

"Bokuto- _san_ ," Akaashi menyapa balik, sedang Bokuto melangkahkan telapak kaki mendekati Akaashi seraya duduk di sebelahnya tanpa perlu mengucap permisi dengan hanya beralaskan tatami. Bokuto mengamati wakilnya dan memikirkan apa yang ada dalam kepala Akaashi sampai memutuskan malam-malam berada di sini hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek. Kalau sampai Akaashi masuk angin, seisi tim akan kebingungan."Aku hampir saja bertanya demikian." Akaashi melanjutkan. "Hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bokuto- _san_? Aku ingat sekali tadi sore kau bilang mau menginap bersama tim Nekoma."

Bokuto mengangguk mengkonfirmasi. "Kau tidak akan percaya, Akaashi, Kuroo mengusirku."

"Yang benar?" Nada tanya itu penuh indikasi tak percaya. "Kuroo- _san_ mengusirmu? Itu terdengar... tidak masuk akal. Kupikir kalian teman baik?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu yang kumaksud," Jari-jarinya memijit dahi pelan, Bokuto menjelaskanalasan konyol yang membuatnya berada di luar saat hampir tengah malam sembari menatap wajah Akaashi yang tampak sayu. Kalau boleh menyalahkan matanya yang mengantuk, Bokuto akan mengasumsikan tawa mungil Akaashi sebagai halusinasi. Namun tidak, Akaashi tampak benar-benar sedang tertawa lucu pelan-pelan. "Jangan tertawa, Akaashi! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Maaf," Akaashi sama sekali tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan tawanya. "Tapi serius, aku tidak menduga kalian akan menganggapku sebagai hantu."

 _"Ku?"_ Bokuto menggarisbawahi kata yang diucapkan wakilnya itu, tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa suara aneh yang dibicarakan Kuroo adalah setengah benar, setengahnya lagi salah karena suara itu bersumber dari Akaashi, bukan dari hantu gentayangan di penginapan.

Akaashi mengangguk. "Aku sempat tersandung kaki meja di dekat jendela tadi sewaktu berjalan kemari, yang membuat mejanya berderit dan bergeser," tawa renyahnya, kalau boleh jujur, menghilangkan kantuk yang menggelayuti mata. Bokuto tak akan keberatan mendengar tawa renyah Akaashi yang seperti itu sepanjang malam. Bicara soal malam, kapten Fukurodani tersebut mengernyitkan dahi dan kembali bertanya.

"Itu mengingatkanku, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur, Akaashi? Jangan bilang kalau Saru mendengkur lagi."

"Memang, tapi bukan karena itu."

"Karena apa?" Bokuto mendesak ingin tahu. "Karena apa, Akaashi? Setahuku malam-malam sebelumnya, waktu tidurmu baik-baik saja."

Akaashi mendesah lelah, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bokuto akan menyebabkan kaptennya melempar tanya berkali-kali lebih banyak (yang Akaashi yakini hal itu akan membuat telinganya berdenging nyeri), ia sangat hafal kebiasaan itu danlebih memilih untuk menjawab seadanya. "Karena kau tidak ada di sana, Bokuto- _san_ , tentu saja."

Kedua alis tebal bertaut tajam menyuarakan ketidakpahaman. "Tapi kenapa?" Sungguh, Bokuto tidak berniat untuk terlihat bodoh dengan bertanya demikian, namun ia betul-betul kelewat tak paham.

"Kenapa?" Akaashi mengulang. "Karena kau tidak ada di sana dan itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus berpikir—" Ucapan itu menggantung begitu saja, Akaashi berdeham. "Tidak, hanya itu alasannya."

"Kau berpikir aku berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tidak berkata begitu."

Bokuto sempat merasakan tubuh Akaashi tersentak pelan sewaktu ia menaruh jemarinya di pucuk dagu dan memaksa kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. "Tapi wajahmu berkata begitu." Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui ada kilat terkejut dalam kelereng jernih itu, seolah ada suatu kebenaran tersembunyi yang telah diketahui.

"Tidak, Bokuto- _san_ ," Akaashi cepat-cepat menyela. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau kau tidur di sana, maka anak-anak Nekoma akan berakhir menjadi kumpulan panda. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka semua tidak akan bisa tidur mendengarmu mendengkur."

Sebelum selesai ucapannya, Akaashi sudah terlebih dulu tergesa-gesa menapaki tatami menuju pintu, Bokuto tetap pada tempatnya tanpa berpindah. "Kupikir Akaashi cemburu padaku," ujarnya menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan kecewa dan mulai mengangkat kakinya.

"Astaga," Di dalam sana, Akaashi hanya memutar bola mata dan—lagi-lagi—memaklumi ketidakpekaan Bokuto terhadap perilakunya. "Sebenarnya, aku memang cemburu, Bokuto- _san_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kalo bokuto peka, mungkin ada yang ga beres sama kepalanya lmao. andre, sorry cuma bisa segini aja orz  
> dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca :)))


End file.
